Jessie Prescott
Jessica Marie "Jessie" Prescott is a fictional character who is the main protagonist and title character in JESSIE. She's sweet, caring, smart, clever, funny, fun and weird. Jessie can say silly things at times but still cares about her charges. She can sing and play guitar as well. Jessie doesn't make sense sometimes but is still a fun person to be around. She considers herself a struggling actress when she hasn't really acted at all. She loves Luke, Emma, Zuri and Ravi like family. Jessie is portrayed by Debby Ryan. History Jessie was born & raised in Ft. Hood, which is in the city of Killeen, Texas. Her dad's in the Marine Corps, and she often describes him as being strict but soft. Jessie attended military boarding school from ages 6 to 18. When she was 18, Jessie got the sudden desire to follow her dreams, and moved to New York City as she believed that the place was where dreams came true. She'd told her father that she "had a great job", but actually had no idea where she was going to work. While in a taxi, Jessie realized that her wallet was missing and she had no money. This lead to her being thrown out of the cab, right outside an apartment building. She was unexpectedly given a job as a nanny after one of the kids, Zuri, saw her out on the street. She denied, but was hired anyway. She then moved into Ross Manor where she meets the other kids: Emma, a bubbly 13 year old who tries to reshape the world. Ravi, a 11 year old Indian adoptee who is imbued with his Indian culture, but is thrilled about being in the US. Luke, the 12-year old American adoptee who is very mischievous and loves to play video games. She also meets her co-workers: Tony, the 20-year old doorman, and Bertram, the frosty butler who cooks and cleans but can also be lazy at points in his job. He also doesn't like being a butler. Personality Jessie is very warm-hearted, friendly, kind, and fun to be around but is sometimes rather clumsy. She is always willing to help others, especially the Ross Kids, and tries her best to achieve goals. Even though she can get extremely jealous, and annoyed at times, Jessie does her best to make things right at the end. She is somewhat naive and almost never moody. She describes her romantic life to be very embarrassing and sad and states that she has never been on a date where something hasn't gone wrong. She has a fear of Port-a-Potties, but she gets over it in A Doll's Outhouse. In Star Wars it is revealed she dislikes rats. Jessie is an idealistic, optimistic, well-rounded starry eyed teen who does her best to aim high. She was a straight A-student and Class of 2011 high school graduate in school. Not only that, but she has a squeaky clean record. She knows how to fly a helicopter and loves music. Despite being friendly, she can be aggressive, and threatening, when others push her to her limits. Despite this, she nearly always does the right thing. She loves the children a lot, and is always supporting them during their hardest. She encourages them to do their best, and provides them with guidance, as is seen in many episodes. This shows her positive character. Jessie's cousin Bailey has the exact same personality as her. Description Jessie has fair skin, long light auburn hair with bangs, and hazel eyes. She has a round, plump face and full lips. She has a curvy body. She usually curls her medium-length hair, but unfortunately can be seen with straight hair in some episodes. She also has a firm, strong, and powerful build. Her outfits are always colorful, and she wears both dresses and blouses, jeans, tights, etc. Jessie's most worn type of footwear appears to be boots and sandals, and she is very rarely seen wearing sneakers. She is known to be very pretty. Relationships Emma Ross (Season 1-Present; Best Friends, Client) Emma and Jessie are good friends who tell each other everything. Emma sometimes calls Jessie ugly and says she has bad taste in fashion but loves her and she becomes mean to her back. (See ''Jemma'') Luke Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends ) While Jessie takes no romantic interest in Luke whatsoever, throughout the first season Luke is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. During the second season, Luke seems to understand that she is not interested, but every now and then tries to flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. However, in Diary Of A Mad Newswoman, it can be noticed she is more interested in his crush on her than she is in other episodes. (See ''Lessie'') Ravi Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Jessie sticks up for him and solves the problem it is shown that Jessie cares for Ravi very much and loves him very much and are good friends. (See [[Javi|''Javi]])'' Zuri Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) She and Jessie have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Jessie gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her... eventually. Jessie always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Jessie defends Zuri when she gets harassed by Agatha and Axol. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree, Branchy, in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Jessie was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. (See ''Zessie'') Bertram Winkle (Season 1-Present; Co-Worker, Best Friend) Jessie often comes to Bertram for advice regarding helping the kids out with their problems. Bertram usually gives her answers that involve being lazy, but they give Jessie good ideas. While Bertram shows himself to not want Jessie around, he thinks of as family, and he truly does care about her as a friend, and is even willing to walk her down the aisle posing for her father on her wedding day (There Goes the Bride). Tony Chiccolini (Season 1-Present; Close Friends; Boyfriend, Still In Love With) They meet in the pilot episode when Jessie first becomes the nanny to the Ross kids. In the third episode, Tony asks Jessie out on a date. Jessie doesn't want to date anyone she works with because she worries about the awkwardness there would be if they were to break up. Tony tries to kiss her but she avoids him. Soon afterwards though, she realizes she has feelings for him and they begin dating later in the season. They have their first kiss in the episode Tempest in a Teacup. In Break-Up and Shape-Up, they decide to break up but remain close friends. They also admit they will always love each other. They still get along really well together after initial awkwardness right after breaking up. Tony still has feelings for her. They got back together in The Ghostest With the Mostest. (See ''Tessie'') Boomer (Season 3-present; Co-Worker; Good Friends) He currently works with Jessie after Emma made her the boss in Help Not Wanted. Brooks ' (Season 3; Ex-Fiancè)' They will first met in the first part of the Season 3 finale "Between the Swoon & New York City". They started dating in that episode and, soon after, got engaged. They broke up in the final part of the finale "There Goes the Bride", because she wasn't ready to share her life with someone else. (See Bressie) Career Jessie Prescott used to work as a nanny to a rich family. She moved to New York City in the first episode after already telling her father she had a job. She didn't however and she soon meets the seven-year-old Zuri Ross. Zuri then brings her into her penthouse and asks her to be her and her siblings' nanny. After much consideration, and approval from Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Jessie accepts the position. Every now and then Jessie gets in to trouble and worries if she might lose her job but the Ross parents know she tries her best and loves the children very much. Jessie's dream job is to be an actress. She has tried getting multiple jobs in anything from commercials, to plays, to TV shows, but usually these end in disaster. In Jessie's Big Break, she made friends with famous actress, Shaylee Michaels and got a job as a stuntwoman even though she wasn't technically registered as one. Jessie finally got her big break, when she gets to be a lead on a new tv series about a superhero and while she get becomes a nanny to children as a cover in the series finale. Trivia *There is a weird thing going on with Jessie's age. At the show's premiere, she is 18 and in the last season she is 24, yet she tells Christina she has been the Ross' nanny for four years, which would make her 21 or 22. *Her name was supposed to be Marlo O'Keefe then it changed to Jessie O'Keefe then it got changed again to Jessie Prescott. *In G.I. Jessie, Jessie said "Darla is a total ***** and my dad knows how I feel but clearly he doesn't give a **** Bertram put the blender on so Jessie probably swore. A couple minutes later she also said "And did i mention Darla and I have to wear matching bridesmaids dresses, we look like a couple of ******** and Bertram put the blender on again to block out the words she said, but we can take a guess *Jessie knows how to fly and land a plane and a helicopter. *She is a libra, so she was born between September 23 and October 22. (Acting With the Frenemy) *She had a hamster named Captain Nibbles that could sniff out landmines, but according to her, he wasn't very good. *She was a huge tattletale growing up. *She has a diary that she writes in. *She once broke curfew and her dad took away her keys to her tank *Jessie switched bodies with Zuri. (To Be Me or Not to Be Me) *She has a 'Frequent Scooper' card at The Sherbert Shack. *She eats ice cream and listens to Adele songs when she's sad. *She sometimes talks to her first dog, Champ. (Zuri's New Old Friend) *When gets steamed up, she shouts. She screamed, "Are you kidding me?! C'mon! Where's the octopus?!" (Tempest in a Teacup) *She had a bowl of sea monkeys that got killed by a thirsty cat. (Romancing the Crone) *Jessie's mother died when she was younger. (G.I. Jessie). *She learned how to speak Hindi from Ravi. (G.I. Jessie) *She loves the show Hip-Hop Exterminator. (Cattle Calls & Scary Walls) *During her prom night, her date dumped her for the entire drill team. *She claimed she was the captain of a drill team in high school but actually she was the equipment manager. (Throw Momma From the Terrace) (Rossed at Sea) *She sometimes wears Emma's shoes. *She has a secret love of boy bands. (Make New Friends But Hide the Old) *She is banned from the state, Oklahoma. *She is a universal blood donor. (She is most likely to have the blood type, 'O Negative') (New York, New Nanny) *She has a clean permanent record, not including a time in third grade when she went to the bathroom without a hall pass. (New York, New Nanny) * When she went to school, she played Chinese checkers with the librarian. She still has a marble in her ear from when she won. (Morning Rush) *She was an Armadillo Scout when she was younger. (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges) *She loves R.V's. (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation) *Her high school nemesis was Jenna Glowinki. (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned) *She loves riddles. (Quitting Cold Koala) *Mrs. Kipling's spit is the second most disgusting thing she's ever touched. (Quitting Cold Koala) *To her, bologna is easily the world's best processed meat product. (Why Do Foils Fall In Love?) *In her last high school yearbook she was voted 'Class Clownfish' and 'Most Likely To Grow A Barnacle'. (Tempest in a Teacup) *She once got trapped inside of a meat locker. *Her father always wished she was a boy until she overcame the last hurdle of the obstacle course. (Throw Momma From the Terrace) *She watches a knitting show. (Diary Of A Mad Newswoman) *She had a fear of port-a-potties. (A Doll's Outhouse) *She owns a copy of the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. (Zuri's New Old Friend) *She was a straight A student. (New York, New Nanny) *She once lost a kid to an ostrich before she met the Ross family. (We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges) *Her phone is dark blue. (The Trouble With Tessie) *She had to eat with the cafeteria ladies in high school. (G.I. Jessie) *Her mom used to drive her to school in a tank. (G.I. Jessie) *She believes that running away never solves anything. (G.I. Jessie) *She was once pushed into a well by Darla. (G.I. Jessie) *She can play the bugle. (G.I. Jessie) *She knows how to sharp-shoot. (Badfellas) *Her mother always told her to follow her dreams. (G.I. Jessie) *She thinks that she would look good as a blonde which is ironic because Debby Ryan, the person who plays her, is a natural brunette but it lightened to blonde which was her hair color before she started Jessie. (Punch Dumped Love). *According to Darla, Jessie was distinctly unpopular in high school. (G.I. Jessie) *It is implied that Jessie dyed her hair brown before the first season because it is shown in a flashback that she is a natural redhead. *She was bullied in high school. (Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned) :'( *She once got a call-back for a foot fungus commercial. (G.I. Jessie) *She thinks that squirrels are adorable. (One Day Wonders) *She loves the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (Green-Eyed Monsters) *She helped a Texas Longhorn give birth and earned a merit badge. (Green-Eyed Monsters) *She's always wanted to be a ringtone. (One Day Wonders) *She won second place in her middle school talent show. (One Day Wonders) *She knows Morse Code. (Panic Attack Room) *She likes whipped cream. (Panic Attack Room) *She takes Emma to dance class in a helicopter. (Panic Attack Room) *Originally, Jessie's character was cut. Then, it was planned to be the 17 year old Ross sister named Angel. Later, the character was reshaped again made into what we know as Jessie today. *She wrote a one woman show entitled 'The Girl Who Was Too Pretty To Get Asked To The Dance'. (Caught Purple Handed) *She almost starred in a commercial for a kitchen appliance called a Kitchen Dragon, until the people who wanted her to be in the commercial caught her with purple hands. (Caught Purple Handed) *A gingerbread house Jessie made that wasn't up to code and fell on the gingerbread family and it haunts her. (Christmas Story) *She can't dance. (Krumping and Crushing) *Vibrations tickle her. (Caught Purple Handed) *She was going to get married.Jessie getting marrCategory:CharactersCategory:Main CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Adultsied * There is a marble wedged in one of her ears, put in there by her school's librarian. (Morning Rush) *Jessie dyes her hair in the third season to bright red. *Chinese food is her favorite food. (Between the Swoon and New York City) *She is gymnastically inclined. (Zombie Tea Party 5) *She dreams about being a famous actress. Get her big break pretty soon. *Sometimes she is similar to Emma Tutweiller. They were both red heads and they were unlucky with their love life and been dumped a lot of times with their boyfriends. They were both taking care of kids their whole life. *Jessie feels and acts like she is 40 and is a single mom with her 4 kids, instead of a nanny taking care of children. *Jessie says her mother's womb wasn't any better than her life because her mum ate a lot of Jalapeños *Her dad wished she was a boy all her life *Her dad got her a necklace in Italy. *She is scared of clowns. *It's revealed in The Disney Wiki, one of Jessie's nicknames could be Marine. *Mostly she did audition for a role in Morgan Ross's movie, but he said no. *She is a fan of the Twilight Saga, considering she has the books, she is on Team Jacob, and is a fan of Taylor Lautner. (The Whining) *Jessie finally got her big break in the series finale, when she got to be a lead in a TV series where she is a secret agent and moonlights as a nanny to a couple of kids as a cover. *She appeared in the "Ultimate Spider Man: Web Warriors" episode, Halloween Night of Museum along with Emma, Ravi, Zuri, Luke, and Mrs. Kipling. *Jessie had stained her skin with the color, purple two times. Her hand was covered in purple paint and couldn't get it off and also was blasted with purple stuff when she tried to save the universe from one of Luke's pranks. *She is the first Disney Channel protagonist to experience marraige, and the first to be in their 20s. *Jessie is only one from main character did not appear in Bunk'd. *Mr. Moseby says Jessie looks like Bailey Pickett from the Suite Life series (Karate Kid-tastrophe). Gallery References